


myosotis (forget me not)

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Death, Deathfic, Execution, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Pearl Solidarity (Steven Universe), Renegade Pearl, Treason, accepting death, this is old but my love for these two is back with a vengeance so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "You could leave too, if you want."





	myosotis (forget me not)

_If I could begin to be -_

She was sent to fetch something for her Diamond. Not a very important something, but something. She wasn't prepared when Rose Quartz came with her Pearl. She was vulnerable. It surprised her when the other Pearl - the renegade and traitor - ran past without even bothering to hit her and destroy her physical form.

_\- half of what you think of me -_

"You could leave too, if you want."

_\- I could do about anything._

She had thought about leaving before. But she had no means to do so. She wanted to leave, but not so desperately as to risk her life. Regardless, her Diamond found out. She was told that she would be broken for it.

_I could even learn how to love._

There she stood before the executioner. A swipe of a scythe, and she was gone. She knew that her existence would end in a brief moment. She chose to spend that moment thinking of the renegade. The elegantly and beautifully terrifying Pearl. And she knew that she would be leaving, in a sense. She came to terms with it.

 

_Like you._


End file.
